Isn't it about time somebody saved YOUR life?
by MagicalKitten2
Summary: [[a ONESHOT. Ginny & Harry. Really cute, but short.]]Ginny always loved Harry.. does she have a chance? [Like the final scene from Spiderman]


A/N: My first oneshot-ish fanfic! Heehee :-) I hope you guys like it. Please review!

Ron waved his hand in front of my face. "Ginny, are you listening to me? Have I lost you?" If Ron's stories were true, the impossible had happened. I wasn't a little "best friend's sister." I meant more- to one person at least.

"Yea..yea. I'm.. Ron are you lying to me!?" My face remained stiff.

"No, Ginny, I want you to make a complete fool of yourself. I wouldn't do that to ya, Gin. Maybe George and Fred, but not me. Ginny," Ron said, looking at a tear fall down my cheek, "why are you crying? Don't you like Harry?"

"Yes! Yes, I do! I just.. why does he like ME!? Of all people, ME!?" I didn't think she was attractive; I had bright red hair that stook up in **all** the wrong places, freckles that sometimes resembled zits, and dull eyes. I was a year younger than Harry, and to me, he was one of the most handsome, most popular boys ever born. Last year, I cause havoc within the school without knowing it, and was on the brink of death when Harry came to my rescue. I always wondered if he had to do it, or if he did it because I was down there, but whatever the answer was, he was my knight in shining armor.

"I'm not sure, Gin, but he does. Oh, believe me he does!" I started crying again. This was the best day of my life! Ron had a tight grip on my hand to keep control; they were in the middle of a busy library- they didn't exactly need a scene. I breathed heavily to stop crying and whispered _'I'm okay, it's okay, this is fine, nothing happened, I'm okay, it's okay, this is fine, nothing happened...' _

I left my brother to go walk off to think somewhere alone, but was greeted with none other than the boy of my dreams.

"Hey, Gin!" Oh, his eyes, they're so dreamy..

"H..Hi, H..Harry.." Oh, my stuttering? Yeah, he's used to it by now. I get so weak in the knees around him..

"Well," he said, looking down, "I'm..gonna..go. B..bye." What was that?! He had a stutter too!? "_OH MY GOD RON WAS RIGHT!"_ I screamed (in my head, of course) and smiled. "S..sure, Harry." Hm, I was getting better at not stuttering.

I blushed like mad and went up to my compartments for a nice sleep..

(((((((NEXT MORNING)))))))))

I sat outside by the Quidditch field. The grass had just been mowed or something, because I remember I was almost blinded by the..green-ness. I pretended to be deeply engrossed in my homework when Harry and the rest of his Quidditch team came out to practice. Unfortunatly, I forgot one wonderful little fact- George and Fred were on the same team! I couldn't exactly run up to Harry in front of them; I'd never hear the end of it. I tried to hold in my tears and sneak out without anyone noticing, but was stopped dead in my tracks when Fred called out my name.

"Hey, Ginny!" I pretended not to hear. Keep walking, ignore him. You're almost to the door!

"Gin??" Walk faster, Ginny.

"GIN! COME HERE!" AHH! RUN, GINNY!

"Ginny," I heard a familiar, wonderful voice speak, running closer to me, "is something wrong?" Harry was just so.. wonderful. My face turned beet red.

"I..just..wanted..to..do..homework..out..on..the..nice..grass.." I said between gasps. Hey, I ran pretty fast.

"Oh.."

"Wait..hold..on..that's..not..entirely..true.." Why was I spilling my guts out to him?!

"Oh?"

"One..second.." I sat on the floor to catch my breath and he sat in front of me. "Okay..Okay, I'm good now. Uuhh.. Harry.."

"Yes?"

"I..love you." Harry's face was pure shock. For a while I wondered if he was upset, thinking "Oh, darnit, I thought I got rid of this girl," or "Oh my God, I like Hermione." Harry grasped my hand and led me into the school building and then into a desserted classroom.

"I.."

"Yes?" I asked, "Do you love me, or not, Harry?"

"I..I do, Ginny! I really do!"

I leaned in for a kiss on the cheek but he shook his head and gently pushed me away. "No, Ginny. You know everyone's out to get me! Now there are rumours Sirius Black is coming to get me! If anybody found out about you..about me and you..I.. I just couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you because of me."

I was near tears now. "Harry, but if you love me, and I love you, we shouldn't hide something like it!"

"You have no idea, Ginny," he said painfully, stroking my hand. "I can't be with you. I'd never be able to live with myself if anything happened to you.."

"Can't you at least," I said, putting my two arms around his shoulders, "respect me enough to let me decide that for myself?" He started to say something, but I shut him up by saying, **"Isn't it about time somebody saved YOUR life?"** A big grin appeared on Harry's face.

"Thank-you, Ginny Weasely." We leaned in and kissed a beautifully long kiss before a tap on the door seperated us.

"Harry Potter?" Proffessor McGonnagal said, "Can you come with me for a moment?" He looked at me with a questionable expression.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get 'em, tiger." Harry potter kissed me on the cheek and walked out of the class, following close behind Proffessor. I leaned on the doorframe, looking at the boy of my dreams walking away.


End file.
